Fanon:The birth of a legend (part 1)
Moomoo fan fiction The birth of a legend (part 1) O'''n one day, in the middle of the base of one of the most successful tribes ever in the server, a future legend opened his eyes. Right next to him was a dangerous looking guy with daggers. He was only 1, but immediately his instincts kicked in. He spun around the guy with daggers (who was named “Da best”) and tried to find an exit from the base. Da best was closing in on him, and he had already taken 3 hits from his daggers when a player who had a huge and bloody looking axe pushed him out of the way. He was the leader of the tribe, which was called 46. The guy had a scary looking skull next to his name 46crazyweasels. “Stop,” he said. “We do not need to kill this young soul. He was just unlucky in spawning in our base.” Da best obviously wasn’t pleased, but he obeyed. 46crazyweasels told the young legend (named Nishy Fishy) to join the tribe. He then led Nishy Fishy to a great resource gathering place, with every resource in it. He stayed by Nishy Fishy as he grew up, and saved him more than once. He taught Nishy Fishy everything he knew, and Nishy Fishy became a great player. He learned how to food spam, how to place spikes, and how to do the circle of death. He became able to survive by himself, but he never left 46crazyweasels’s side. He was his role model, and Nishy Fishy got all of the same weapons and hats as him. He learned that 46crazyweasels had 239 kills. Life was going great. Then, gradually, more and more people began to leave the tribe. A new player got second place, with 170k gold. His name was HaCkER NOT NOoB! 46crazyweasels and Nishy Fishy searched the whole server for him, but they couldn’t find him. When they at long last looked towards the river, they found a huge tribe called HaCkER. By this time there were only 3 other people in the tribe of 46, but 46crazyweasels signaled them. Nishy Fishy knew each of them well, and knew that they should easily be able to defeat this player. He had Booster hat and monkey tail on, but when he saw them, he went into the river, and equipped flipper. NoNoNoHoHoHo, probably the third best player in the tribe took a deep breath, and charged towards HaCkER NOT NOoB! He only got one hit. In only a millisecond, HaCkER NOT NOoB! unequipped monkey tail and put on bull helmet, then did a perfect insta kill. Nishy Fishy gasped, and tears burst into his eyes. “No!” he cried. But it was to late. NoNoNoHoHoHo was dead. The 46 tribe retreated back. “What is this, how did he do that?” Nishy Fishy asked, with tears still in his eyes. 46crazyweasels sighed. “I was hoping I would never have to tell you about this. It is the most shameful kind of person. A hacker. He changed the game and made it so that he could do that.” “So it wasn’t skill?” “No. He obviously has some skill, but not that much. If he didn’t have his hacks, he would be dead.” “Well, let's go kill him,” said Nishy Fishy, determined. “It might not be the best-” 46crazyweasels started. “Come on, let's go already!” 46crazyweasels sighed, but followed Nishy Fishy. As they approached the base, they realized that it wasn’t just one hacker they would have to worry about. There were four more. The two friends braced themselves, then headed in towards them. “Stay out of the river,” 46crazyweasels called back over his shoulder. As 46crazyweasels went towards one of the hackers, timed seemed to slow. They did their insta kill trick, but 46crazyweasels dodged out of the way and survived barely. He put down a pit trap on the hacker, then spun around and placed a spike on the hacker, killing them instantly. HaCkER NOT NOoB! came towards him, and as they fought, HaCkER NOT NOoB! did his signature instakill move, and just like that, 46crazyweasels was dead. “NO!!!!” Nishy Fishy cried, and equipped bull helmet, instakilling a hacker. He placed another in a pit trap, and spiked him to his death. HaCkER NOT NOoB! tried to kill him, but Nishy Fishy held his own, and was actually winning. But eventually, sheer numbers pushed him back, and he ran away. Only then did he let his tears flow. End of part one. '''Stay tuned for part two!